Une perle sang
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. [/!\ SPOILERS S14E483 /!\] La bataille. La fameuse bataille. Celle que nous ne connaissons tous que trop bien. Celle où Luffy risque sa vie pour son frère Ace. Celle qui se finit comme nous le redoutions. Celle qui nous brise le cœur rien qu'en y pensant. Oui. Celle-ci. Celle où Portgas. D. Ace mourut.


Je crois que c'est l'une des scènes qui m'ont le plus touchée. J'avais besoin de l'écrire parce que Ace. Parce que le frère de Luffy. Parce que leur passé. Parce que j'adore Ace. Parce que j'adore leur fraternité, leur complicité.

Parce que One Piece. Voilà.

Ceci est mon premier OS de One Piece. Et mon premier OS de manga tout court en fait.

Une review pour me faire part de vos impressions et de votre avis m'interesse donc vraiment ;-;

Bonne lecture à vous~

* * *

**Une perle sang**

Elle était tombée, là, comme ça. Comme une simple perle.

Elle avait été témoin de tout. L'ultime témoin.

La perle rouge. La perle rouge sang.

Il était revenu des prisons pour lui.

Il avait affronté la mort et bien pire encore. Il avait perdu des amis.

La guerre.

Le sang.

Du sang giclait. Celui des officiers de la Marine ou ceux des pirates. Ceux des coupables comme ceux des innocents.

Ace et lui s'étaient retrouvés au milieu de tout ça. Les deux frères avaient déclenchés une guerre à eux seuls. Mais Luffy n'aurait jamais laissé cette mise à mort se dérouler sans s'y opposer. Il n'aurait pas pu les laisser faire sans agir. C'était Ace. C'était son frère.

Et ces deux frères donneraient leur vie l'un pour l'autre. Ils le savaient.

Il avait affronté la Marine un nombre incalculable de fois, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il avait été aux profondeurs même des prisons de Impel Down, il avait dû abandonner ses amis, il avait perdu des êtres chers, il avait failli mourir et sa durée de vie était maintenant à un niveau minime.

Il avait déjà risqué sa vie, presque inutilement puisqu'il avait été transféré. Puisqu'il était arrivé trop tard.

Luffy l'avait vu, agenouillé, sur cet échafaud, les armes pointées sur lui, au centre de l'attention. Le monde était à feu et à sang.

Il l'avait vu, ce frère de feu avec lequel il avait grandi, avec lequel il avait ri, avec lequel il avait combattu, avec lequel il avait pleuré, avec lequel il avait failli mourir également plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne l'accepte... avec lequel ils formaient une famille. Le fils de Gold. D. Rogers et le fils de Dragon... Une sacrée paire de frères.

Il l'avait vu sur cette place où la Mort régnait en maître. Son visage était grave et ses traits tirés. Son corps avait été roué de coups. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en si piteux état.

Son sang n'avait alors fait qu'un tour. Il allait le savait. Il pouvait le faire... parce qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il s'était élancé en avant, et l'Amiral Kizaku était intervenu en lui assénant un seul petit coup de pied. Tout cela paraissait tellement ridicule.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il tout commença à dégénérer.

Très rapidement il s'était retrouvé à terre, réduit à l'impuissance totale. Il aurait très bien pu le tuer. Mais il l'avait renvoyé aux mains de Barbe Blanche.

Trop d'enchaînements. Une seule idée en tête : le sauver. Ace ne devait pas mourir.

Quoiqu'il arrive, quitte à en mourir lui-même.

Aux alentours, l'Apocalypse. Kuma, Barbe Blanche, Kizaku, Le Phoenix, La Reine des Travestis... Il l'avait suppliée. Une dernière faveur. Juste une.

Ses forces le quittaient. Il n'était que faiblesse. Son corps le trahissait. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Impossible.

Elle lui avait planté ses griffes dans les côtes, et il s'était relevé. Il s'était relevé dans un hurlement. Dans un hurlement qui se voulait vainqueur. Dans un hurlement de victoire. Car il allait se remettre en route. Personne ne l'en empêcherait.

Ses compagnons lui avaient ouverts la voix, quels qu'en soient les moyens. Tout semblait possible. Dans une folle adrénaline, Luffy se jetait dans le tas vers son objectif.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il courrait vers son frère qu'il allait délivrer. Même son grand-père n'avait pas pu s'y opposer.

Il avait atteint l'échafaud. Son frère avait ce regard qui semblait dire « Tu es complètement fou. Tu es complètement fou et je le savais. »

Devant la colère de Sengoku, il s'était hâté d'ôter ces chaînes à son frère qui menaçaient de lui ôter la vie et le retenait de toute liberté. Encore une fois, sans l'aide de ses compagnons, Luffy n'y serait jamais arrivé. S'il avait pu résister à l'attaque de Sengoku, il n'aurait pas pu préserver son frère dans l'écrabouillement.

Et puis... Et puis en voyant cette folie qui s'éveillait en son frère... Cette soudaine joie de vivre qui le reprenait dans cette liberté inédite, la flamme de l'espoir grandit en eux.

Libre.

La liberté. Tout était enfin fini. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer. Il suffisait de dégager de là...

Et puis... Et puis non.

Il y eut cet Amiral. Akainu.

Akainu, synonyme de revirement de situation. Akainu, la lave. Ace, le feu.

Un choc considérable s'était engagé entre ces deux éléments, pourtant proches l'un de l'autre. Mais l'un dépassait sans conteste la puissance de l'autre.

Ace était trop affaibli. C'était encore un miracle s'il avait pu se battre et tenir debout jusqu'à présent. Mais Ace avait trop de fierté pour l'ignorer.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Parce qu'ils avaient réussi à le libérer. Parce qu'ils étaient proches de la victoire. Parce qu'ils pouvaient encore réussir.

En fin de compte, il ne voulait sauver qu'une vie, et tout le monde mourrait aux alentours.

Et Akainu l'avait détruit.

Il les avait détruits.

Lorsqu'il avait visé ce jeune frère qui avait voulu délivrer son grand frère... Lorsqu'il l'avait visé, lui, Luffy.

Son poing l'avait traversé. La lave coulait à flots.

Ce bouclier humain était mort.

Et lui se trouvait juste devant, à la limite du recroquevillement du petit animal sans défense. Seuls ses yeux et sa bouche entrouverte exprimaient son ressentiment.

L'incompréhension.

Le désespoir.

L'impossibilité.

L'impuissance.

La perte.

L'anéantissement.

Il cracha du sang. Un filet coula le long de sa bouche. Son visage était toujours aussi marqué.

Son regard se vida de lui-même petit à petit.

Comme une lumière qui s'éteint au fil des secondes sans que rien ni personne ne puisse lui venir en aide.

Le poing dégoulinant de lave et de feu se retira de la poitrine de l'homme de Barbe Blanche. Le corps en feu de Ace n'en supporta pas d'avantage. Un trou béant centrait sa poitrine.

Luffy reçut le corps de son frère dans ses bras. Ses mains se posèrent sur son dos. Tout son corps trembla lorsqu'il senti la... blessure était un mot bien trop faible. Ses doigts se crispèrent.

Les lèvres de Ace s'étirèrent lentement.

« Je n'ai presque plus de voix. Je n'entends plus rien. »

_Tais-toi._

_Tais-toi, tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi. Pas un mot. Rien. Ne dit absolument rien._

Il avait envie de hurler, mais son esprit restait bloqué comme pour le préserver d'une réalité trop atroce à digérer.

Mais non. Il n'allait pas mourir. Ils allaient trouver une solution. Ils trouveraient quelque chose. Ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Il... Il ne pouvait pas mourir en lui sauvant la vie. Pas alors qu'il venait le sauver.

Les larmes bordaient ses yeux. Tout était flou autour de lui.

A chaque parole, à chaque mot de son frère, Luffy semblait disparaître lui aussi petit à petit.

« Tu... tu pourras leur dire... ce que je vais te dire maintenant... ? »

Sa voix était grinçante. La respiration était violente. Son corps était pris de violent soubresauts mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Il sentait son souffle sur son épaule et le sang qui coulait. La chaleur de la lave s'évacuait petit à petit de son corps.

Toute chaleur s'évanouissait.

_Ne... ne dis pas un mot de plus. Ne dis rien. Ne dis rien. Ne dis rien._

Il disait des choses... des choses que même Luffy, qui se tenait contre lui, n'arrivait pas à saisir. Il parlait de tout le monde, de Barbe Blanche et de lui. Jusqu'au bout, il se sera inquiété des autres. Jusqu'au bout, il sera passé après.

Sa main était posée contre la brûlure causée par le poing de l'Amiral mais il ne sentait plus rien.

« Merci... pour avoir aimé quelqu'un comme moi... »

Sa respiration était lourde, entrecoupées de rejet de sang du corps de son frère.

« …qui n'est bon à rien... et qui a un si mauvais sang dans ses veines... »

_Arrête. Arrête ça tout de suite._

_Je n'entends pas._

_Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis._

_Je t'ai dit de te taire._

« Tu m'avais promis », lâcha le Chapeau de Paille dans un souffle.

_Ne le dit pas._

« …jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Des larmes ruisselèrent le long de ses joues. Quelques-une d'entre elles coulèrent sur les épaules de Luffy et longèrent son buste, d'autres s'écrasaient au sol et disparaissaient sous la chaleur.

« ...Merci. »

A ce dernier mot, le corps entier du Chapeau de Paille commença à se remettre à trembler de plus belle. Les larmes s'échappèrent à leur tour.

_Ace. Non._

_Non. Non non non non non non non._

_Ce n'est pas possible._

_Ne nous fait pas ça. Ne me fait pas ça._

_Tu avais promis._

Il sentit ses lèvres se tordre dans sa souffrance avant de sourire une dernière fois à nouveau. Sa poigne se lâcha un peu, puis tout s'effondra.

Le corps de Ace.

Ses espoirs.

Sa détermination.

Son frère.

Tout dans son esprit s'affronta brutalement. Rien n'était contrôlé. Son arrivée chez les Brigands des Montagnes, sa rencontre avec Ace, leurs moments passés ensemble. Leurs trios, avec Sabo. Leurs intrépides péripéties. Leurs affrontements ensemble. L'embarquement de Sabo. Sa mort. Leur chagrin. Leurs promesses.

Le visage de Luffy se déforma dans la douleur.

_Tu avais promis._

Le petit morceau de papier brûla petit à petit et disparut dans le néant.

Il n'en restait aucune trace. Comme si rien n'avait réellement existé. Comme si tout n'avait été qu'un souvenir.

Le collier était brisé.

La perle rouge, au sol sans bruit.

Une perle de sang.

Luffy hurla.

Son frère était mort.


End file.
